try to save your song
by Lunatik Lovegood
Summary: Son situaciones de diferentes personajes acomodadas a letras de canciones, pero son one-shoots o como se escriba , cada capitulo es independiente al otro, espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo al escribirlo.


**Este es mi primer fic, asi que no sean tan duros conmigo, no tengo mucha experiencia, pero si muchas ideas. Los capítulos son diferentes historias no son continuos el uno del otro, los haré con letras de canciones, son como song fics, bueno, son song fics ¬¬... Este se llama:**

**TEARS IN HEAVEN**

**Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?**

Ronald Weasley empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, no sabía que hacer "a ella le hubiera gustado estar aqui" pensó, se sentó en su cama, tratando de recordar lo que exactamente había pasado todo ese día, tratando de saber porque el había sido tan estúpido todos esos años y no le había dicho lo que sentía, ahora, todo estaba perdido.

**Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?**

Se pregunto que hubiera pasado si ella siguiera viva, si no se hubiera sacrificado, si él pudiera retroceder el tiempo, se preguntó tantas cosas que al final le acabó por doler la cabeza, empezó a recordar...

FLASH BACK

Estaba todo oscuro, no se veía muy bien quien era amigo o enemigo en el campo de batalla, pero ese no fue obstáculo para Ron, el encontraría a Harry, tenía que ayudarlo, le había prometido que estaría con él, pasará, lo que pasará, siempre amigos, hasta el final.

Entonces la vio, ahí, caminando hacía él; su túnica estaba toda rota y la mano con la que se agarraba el brazo izquierdo estaba llena de sangre, su cabello estaba muy enmarañado y sus ojos reflejaban miedo.

-Ron me alegra que este bien, Harry se fue a enfrentar a Voldemort- ya le había perdido el miedo al nombre- se ha ido por haya, vamos, hay que ayudarlo- en su voz denotaba cansancio.

-¿Te encuentras bien Herm?- "Si" respondió en un susurro, mientras que ambos corrían hacia el lugar que Hermione había señalado.

**I must be strong and carry on**

**'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven**

Ron no dejaba de verla, le preocupaba, quería que todo esto acabara y así que todos ellos vivieran en paz, poder declarársele como era debido y vivir con ella lo que le quedaba de vida, pero que equivocado estaba...

A lo lejos pudieron ver a Harry y Voldemort luchando a muerte con 2 mortífagos observando el encuentro, rápidamente, Ron y Hermione empezaron a lanzar hechizos a ambos mortífagos, se escucharon unos Expelarmus, Protegos, Cruciatus de ambos bandos, pero los mortífagos no desistían, entonces, Voldemort dijo:

-Te lo quitare todo Potter, todo, para que sufras antes de morir, sufriras por haber sido tan estúpido de retar al mejor mago de todos los tiempos Lord Voldemort

-EL MEJOR MAGO ES DUMBLEDORE ASQUEROSA SERPIENTE- gritó Harry, quien estaba empapado en sudor y sangre, que le corría por la cara.

-Entonces muere- exclamó Voldemort, pero la maldición imperdonable que salió de su varita no iba hacia Harry. Ron desarmó al mortífago, quien calló al suelo inconciente. Todo lo que el vio desde ese momento trascurrió en cámara lenta, como si el tiempo se detuviera, vio la luz verde ir hacia él, sabía que no tenía salvación, ese era el fin, hasta se sentía preparado para morir ahí, en el campo de batalla.

**Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven?**

**Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?**

Pero entonces la vio a ella corriendo, como si el diablo le pisara los talones, con desesperación, hacia él. Ella volteó a verle susurró algo que Ron no alcanzó a decir y saltó... Ron cerró sus ojos, tratando de despertar de su sueño, tratando de sentir la maldición que debía chocar contra él, pero nunca llegó, él se quedó esperando por siempre aquel impacto.

Cuando abrió sus ojos pudo ver un cuerpo inerte en el piso, sin vida, no lo podría creer, o no quería creerlo, ella estaba muerta, muerta por culpa de él. Sintió ganas de correr y correr, de dejar todo atrás, de llorar, pero no lo hizo, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí, inmóvil, sin hacer nada, contemplado su cadáver, "Hermione" susurró.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

**I'll find my way through night and day**

**'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven**

Ron abrió sus ojos de nuevo, se echo en la cama, necesitaba dormir, tal vez dormir por siempre, no lo sabía, empezó a soñar...

_-¿Que es este lugar?- se encontraba en un sitio donde todo era blanco, había humo y mucha luz._

_-Ron...- Ron reconocía esa voz._

_-Hermione- se dio la vuelta y sonrió al encontrarla atrás suyo, fue a ella, no podía creer que estuviera ahí, aunque fuera un sueño, un simple sueño, la abrazó como si la vida se le acabara, como si su alma se muriera si es que no lo hacía, su corazón necesitaba sentirla una vez más y su nariz oler el aroma de su cabello y piel, sintió como ella también le abrazaba, la soltó y la vio a la cara, quería que su rostro quedara en su memoria para siempre, le dio un beso y volvió a abrazarla otra vez:_

_-Te extrañe mucho- no quería solarla_

_-Yo también lo hice_

**Time can bring you down; time can bend your knees**

**Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please**

_Empezaron a hablar de todo, el tiempo no contaba, no importaba, ellos solo siguieron hablando y acariciándose y besándose como nunca pudieran hacer antes, empezaron a recordar viejos tiempos, lo que había pasado todos esos años, desde primero hasta séptimo, fue ahí cuando pararon de hablar y se miraron tristes, eso que ocurría en ese momento, en ese instante solo era un sueño._

_Atrás de ellos aparecieron escaleras de marfil, que se dirigían a una gran puerta de oro, las puertas se abrieron y unas dulces voces se escucharon del interior, invitando a la gente a pasar:_

_-Tengo que irme_

_-NO- grito y la abrazo de nuevo- siempre debemos estar juntos, tu y yo no importa lo que pase_

_-No puedo...yo, yo tengo que irme..yo... ya me están llamando- señaló la puerta._

**Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure**

**And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven**

_No quería irse, quería quedarse ahí por siempre, junto a ella, solo con ella, el resto no importaba, ni Harry importaba ahora, solo ella y él, juntos otra vez, quisó llorar cuando ella le dijo eso._

_-Tienes que entender, que esto no podía durar para siempre- la chica quería llorar._

_-Si puede Hermione, si nosotros queremos si se puede, déjame ir contigo, yo también quiero morir, déjame que te acompañe- el le rogaba, le cogio las manos, estaban frías._

_-No es tu hora Ron, ahora no, solo escúchame, lo único que necesitas saber es que no me arrepiento de lo que hice y de que lo que susurre fue "Te amo" y no me arrepiento por hacerlo, ahora quiero que tu sigas con tu vida, que aprendas a superar esto, yo te esperaré, no importa cuanto pasé, solo quiero que me recuerdes._

_-Confía en mi, siempre te recordaré- entonces sintió como si alguien le jalará y ella empezó a subir las escaleras._

**Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?**

**Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?**

**I must be strong and carry on**

_Vio como ella llegaba a la puerta y lo veía, el susurró lo mismo que ella le dijo antes de morir y después sintió como alguien o algo lo empujaba, sintió como caía y caía desde un lugar muy alto, se sintió a morir, fue cuando sintió un golpe..._

Ron volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en el suelo, se había caído de la cama, había tenido el sueño más maravilloso que alguna vez recordasé y fue tan real, había visto a la chica que le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que la veía y la había besado, pero entro en el caso de que solo fue un sueño, pero aunque fuera solo un sueño el cumpliría su promesa...

-Ron, ¿estas aquí?

-Si, Harry- contestó Ron

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde, ya debemos partir

-Si...

-¿Te encuentras bien Ron?

-Si Harry, estoy bien, solo que todo este asunto de irse de Hogwarts me entristece un poco

-Seguro que no es por lo de... tu sabes...- Ron sonrío

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien Harry

-Esta bien- aunque no estaba muy seguro- entonces te esperó abajo.

Ron se levantó y volvió a ver la habitación, ya se iría de Hogwarts esa misma tarde y quería recordarlo al máximo, pero algo más vino a su mente, una canción que le hizo recordar el sueño, empezó a caminar a la puerta mientras que cantaba una de las tantas canciones que a Hermione le gustaban:

"**'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven**

**'Cause I know I don't belong, here in heaven"**

**Aquí termina el primer fic, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen muchos Reviews jeje, el proximo saldrá pronto, solo esperó que me dejen Reviews, aunque sea 5, no importa, bueno, más de 5 ¬¬, aunque no tantos... Aunque creo que ya se cansaron de leerme decir tantas cosas sobre los Reviews ¬¬, así que solo me dejaré de escribir...**

**Cash 999**


End file.
